


all the green in the galaxy

by badritual



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: She doesn’t think of the lonely desert sands of Jakku anymore.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Kudos: 12





	all the green in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This could kind of be a follow-up to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826460) [](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tfa_kink**](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/) fill I wrote a million years ago, but it could also stand on its own.

Snap brings her back a giant moonflower from Akiva and Poe brings her a cutting of the Force-sensitive tree on his family’s property back on Yavin IV. Finn presents her with a small potted fern that had been a gift from one of his many admirers on base; he’d run out of space on his windowsill for all the potted flowers and plants grateful Resistance members had brought him, Finn’d told her, with a sheepish smile.

Rey plants Snap’s moonflower alongside the cutting of Poe’s tree. The tree—a sapling, really—is gold and green, and glows with a gentle energy. She can sense its connection to the Force, a low, warm buzz in her head. Even the dirt she’d planted it in begins to glow with the Force. When she looks at Poe, after, she can see golden specks of the Force on him that she’d never noticed before. When she reaches out to touch the plant, its branches unfurl toward her, allowing her to stroke their leaves. Sometimes leaves shake free and she uses her powers to make them dance on the wind, to the tree’s utter delight. 

Rey keeps Finn’s potted plant the table beside her bunk. She can sense the Force wrapping itself protectively around the leaves of Finn’s plant, like a veil or a shroud. When she looks at Finn, takes his hand in his, she can feel the Force pulsing in his veins. She can see it wrapping itself around Finn too, cradling him in its embrace.

Sometimes they take late-night walks through the base, hand-in-hand. They almost always, without fail, end up at her little garden. Even in the dark, she can make out a riot of colors: vibrant greens, lush reds, a shock of orange, tendrils of purple and royal blue. 

She doesn’t think of the lonely desert sands of Jakku anymore. She’s surrounded by so much _green_ , and she’s never felt more at home—more at _peace_ —before.


End file.
